The Daughter of Evil story
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Kamu adalah putri.. aku adalah pelayan. Untuk melindungi mu... Hanya untuk itu... Aku akan rela menjadi iblis. Chapter 01 release -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue: The daughter of evil

Yak, saya ingin mencoba membuat fanfic angst + tragedy sekarang. Biasana bikin fenfik lawak jayus doang sih.

Pertama tama, original story dari fanfic ini aslinya bukan cerita saya. Lebih tepatnya fanfic ini merupakan adapatsi dari sebuah lagu "The Daughter of Evil", yang notabene dibuat pake software Vocaloid dengan menggunakan icon chara Lin & Len.

Terima kasih berjuta juta untuk Adesa yang udah ngasih saya link 'the daughter of evil story' dari yutub. Sumpah saya nangis tau!

**Warning:** author sangat buruk dalam tatacara penulisan. Dan jangan marah bagi yang suka sama Sakura (eeeehh sakura itu chara naruto cewek yang paling author suka loh! Author juga mikir 10 kali... author enggak tega juga membuat Sakura menderita huaaaaaa)

**Disclamer:** Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi-sama... kalo punya saya mah udah saya jadiin full yaoi tuh... Terus kalo 'the daughter evil' dan 2 series lainnya. (berupa trilogy gitu deh) lainnya itu saya ga tau siapa yang bikin lagu ama ceritanya hueee. Yang pasti suara lagunya dinyanyiin pake Vocaloid aja.

**Credits:** Vocaloid and the writer and composer of the song

--

--

**Prologue: --The Daughter of Evil—**

"Long long time ago... there is a kingdom of..."

--

--

**Pada jaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan, lebih tepatnya kerajaan yang dijuluki sebagai kerajaan yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan pengkhianatan oleh orang orang.**

**Yang menduduki kerajaan saat itu adalah…. Seorang putri berumur 14 tahun.**

**Kekayaan dan kemewahan.**

**Pelayan lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya.**

**Seekor kuda bernama Josephine.**

**Semua miliknya.**

**Jika uang menipis, cukup dengan mengambil dari rakyat.**

**Jika ada seseorang yang menghalangi dan memusuhinya.**

**Habiskan!**

**--**

**--**

**Yang dicintai oleh putri kejam tersebut adalah seseorang lelaki berambut biru dari negeri seberang laut.**

**Tetapi lelaki tersebut mencintai seorang putri berambut hijau dari negeri tetangga.**

**Putri sangat marah.**

**Sangat marah dipenuhi dengan keirihatiannya.**

**Suatu hari, dia memanggil perdana mentri.**

**Berkata dengan suara pelan, "Hancurkan negeri hijau.."**

**--**

**--**

**Ratusan rumah terbakar.**

**Ratusan kehidupan telah menghilang.**

**Teriakan miris dari ratusan orang yang menderita.**

**Tetapi tidak mencapai sang putri dari negeri hijau.**

**--**

**--**

**Putri berambut hijau.**

**Diloloskan oleh warga istana yang menyayanginya.**

**Berlari di hutan di kegelapan malam.**

**Berlari sambil menangis mendengar jeritan negerinya.**

**Berlari berharap berhasil menyelamatkan diri agar pengorbanan yang lain tidak sia sia.**

**Sampai sebuah tangan dari kegelapan hutan meraih tangannya.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian, putri terbaring dengan mata tertutup dengan pedang yang terhunus padanya.**

**1 orang menangis dalam kesedihan yang ditahannya, 1 orang menangis dipenuhi kemarahan dan balas dendam.**

**--**

**--**

**"Oh, waktunya makan makanan kecil!"**

**Jam telah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Walau hari sudah berganti tetapi masih terdengar sayup sayup rintihan tangisan dari negara tetangga.**

**Putri hanya tertawa tersenyum menikmati kuenya yang sudah dihidangkan di atas meja di depannya. Seorang pelayan laki laki yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, berdiri mendampinginya dengan tenang.**

**--**

**--**

**Kemarahan telah meluap menyelimuti negeri sang putri yang berumur 14 tahun.**

**Perang besar dimulai.**

**Dipimpin oleh ksatria wanita berambut coklat memakai zirah merah.**

**Diikuti oleh lelaki berambut biru menuntut balas dendam.**

**--**

**--**

**Tentara sang putri sama sekali bukan tandingan rakyat yang dilanda kemarahan.**

**Para pelayan lari meninggalkan istana.**

**Di sebuah ruangan, putri berdiri sendirian.**

**Lalu digiring dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara yan sepi.**

**--**

**--**

**Putri yang duduk sendirian di penjara.**

**Eksekusinya akan dimulai besok jam 3 siang.**

**Dia duduk termenung dengan ekspresi datar melihat laba laba yang hendak menerkam kupu kupu yang terjerat di sarangnya.**

**Apakah yang ada di pikirannya?**

**--**

**--**

**Hari berganti, eksekusi segera dimulai.**

**Putri didudukan dan kepalanya dijulurkan di bawah guillotine.**

**Matanya memandang lurus ke depan.**

**Bukan memandang rakyat, tetapi memandang jam besar yang akan menuju jam 3 pas.**

**Dia berkata dengan tersenyum "Ah waktunya makan makanan kecil!"**

**CLASH!!**

**--**

**--**

**Putri yang bagaikan iblis.**

**Menari di tengah bunga yang cantik tetapi memiliki banyak duri.**

**Sekarang telah menjadi iblis yang sebenarnya.**

**--**

**--**

**The End**

--

--

End of chapter prologue. The **real story** will begin at the chapter 01: Servant of Evil chapitre 01

--

--

--

--

Omake:

Pola: "Yak prolog selesai. Jah benernya ini mah bukan prolog tapi nulis ulang sebagian besar cerita lagunya hahaha. ada yang ditambahin dikit biar rada jelas sih wekekek."

Naruto: "Pol, ini benernya apaan sih? Kok langsung di ent gitu? Kita ga sempet narsis pula."

Pola: "Oh ini teh semacam background story gitu. Kayak kalo elu baca manga manga, di bagian pembukaan kadang suka ada cerita item putihnya yang macem 'long long time ago, ada seorang monster bla blab la'. Yah semacam perumpamaan gitu deh."

Sakura: "Oh jadi kayak cerita yang dibuat oleh sudut pandang rakyat gitu yah?"

Pola: "yup gitu deh."

Sasuke: "Hnnn… Putrinya jahat ples ndableg banget yah. Masa mau dipenggal malah ngomong "aahh it's time for snack". Udah ditangkep masih tenang2 aja pula. Jangan bilang dia itu kesurupan Tobi?"

Pola: "oh baru nonton story 1 nya doang yah? Ntar kalo lu dah nonton story 2 ama 3 nya, baru ketahuan secara terperinci kok. Sudut pandangnya juga dari chara utamannya."

Hinata: "Pola… aku udah nonton ep 2 ama 3 nya…. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hue hueee hueeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Neji: "Weitssss Hinata, napa kau?? "

Tenten Ino Sai Temari: "Hueeeeeeeee ceuritanya seuduih dan touching bangeeeeeettttttt. (nyodot ingus rame rame)"

Sasuke: "Lah. Segitu sedihnya kah? Kalo Tenten ama Ino ampe nangis mah ga heran. Kalo Sai sih emang rada rada aneh otakna. Lah... Temari..."

Sai: "hik hik sob sob srooooooooott hu... ma... maksud lo apa sas..hik hk srooot sroottt."

Temari: (ngibas Sasuke ampe neraka tingkat 13)

Shikamaru: "Mendokusei..."

Sakura: "aku juga belom nonton semua nih. Tapi kok si Shika bukannya udah? Kok dia ga nangis?"

Pola: "dia udah ke alam mimpi duluan pas baru disetel selama 1 detik..."

Naruto: "Pola... terus yang jadi putri siapa?"

Pola: "kalo yang di cerita asli make vocaloid series sih pake chara yang namanya Rin... tapi kalo di sini... yah tebak sendiri saja hahahahaha. Clue nya sudah kelihatan jelas di warning paling atas kok"

Comment and Critique, Review are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 01: servant of evil chapitre 01

**Warning: **see chapter prologue

**Disclamer:** Kalo Naruto punya saya mah udah dijadiin yaoi. Kalo Vocaloid punya saya yah itu udah disalah gunakan dengan cara membuat Len nyanyi "Makhluk Tuhan yang Paling seksi wakakakkakakak"

INI BUKAN INCEST! Tapi sang nii-san emang rada rada sister complex... protektif maksud saya.

--

--

**Chapter 01: --Servant of Evil-- chapitre 01.**

"_You're a princess… I'm a servant….Destiny divided…. Pitiful twins…To protect you… for that…. I shall even become an evil"_

_--_

_--_

_In Under expectation we were born_

_Blessed us was the bell of church_

_Thought from selfish adults reason_

_Our future were ripped into two_

_--_

_--_

Sebuah kerajaan yang damai. Hari ini adalah saat di mana ratu akan melahirkan. Seluruh rakyat bergembira akan lahirnya calon penerus kerajaan.

Ratu yang dikenal bernama Kushina tersenyum melihat anak nya yang telah lahir. Tepatnya anak anaknya. Anak kembar lelaki perempuan telah lahir dari rahimnya. Raja menggendong kedua anaknya sambil mencium dahinya. Bel berbunyi dari arah gereja tanda kelahiran mereka yang telah terbekati.

"Minato, terbekatilah anak anak kita." kata Kushina lemah kepada suaminya itu.

"Ya Kushina, terima kasih untuk segalanya..", jawab raja bernama Minato itu sambil menggenggam tangan istri tercintanya.

--

--

"Anak kembar! Kakaknya laki laki dan adiknya perempuan.", seorang dayang berkacamata berjalan di koridor istana.

"Waahh pasti manis sekali yaah", kata dayang bermata ungu.

"Apakah kau tahu nama mereka?", tanya dayang yang paling tinggi dan berambut coklat dengan antusiasnya.

"Waah siapa yah... kalau tak salah yang laki laki bernama Naruto dan yang perempuan bernama Sakura"

--

--

7 tahun telah berlalu. Ratu sebenarnya telah meninggal 3 tahun setelah melahirkan anak anaknya. Kerajaan dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam tetapi dapat dihibur oleh 2 orang anak yang telah dikaruniai.

Naruto dan Sakura. 2 saudara kembar yang sangat akrab, saling menyayangi dan tak pernah terpisahkan. Kembar yang terlahir dari sel telur yang sama membuat mereka tak akan bisa dibedakan jika salah satu menyamakan penampilan. Karena dari sel yang sama itu pulalah di dalam diri mereka tertanamkan hubungan satu sama lain yang sangat erat.

Apa bila salah satu dari mereka merasa sedih, maka yang lain pun akan dapat merasakannya. Naruto senang melihat Sakura yang tertawa dengan polosnya, dan Sakura juga akan sedih jika Naruto mendapat tekanan yang membuatnya sering dilanda kesedihan.

Tetapi siapakah yang menyangka bahwa keegoisan orang dewasa membuat mereka terpisah?

--

--

"Naruttooo... tunggu!", Sakura sedang berlari di taman mengejar futago no nii-chan nya yang tersayang sambil tertawa.

"Haha... ayo kejar aku Sakura-chaaaann", tanggap Naruto yang larinya makin cepat.

"Uhhh Naruto no baka!", Sakura manyun dan mempercepat larinya. Dasar ceroboh, rok gaunnya tersangkut bebatuan dan Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. "AAAAWW"

BRUK

"Wa huwaaaaa Sakuraaa." Naruto yang kaget langsung berlari mendekati adiknya yang jatuh. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Addouhh maaf banget Sakura!! Maaf yah! Kau tidak apa apa??", Naruto cemas dan gelagapan. Memang dia sister complex sih.

"He he.. tidak apa kok Naruto! Aku tidak luka ini." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum walaupun ada setitik air mata di matanya. Melihat Sakura yang bisa tersenyum lebar, Naruto jadi tenang lagi.

"Huhu.. lain kali hati hati yah. Yah aku juga salah sih larinya terlalu cepat."

"Iya Naruto. Tenang saja haha." Sakura nyengir kuda, lalu pandangannya tiba tiba tertuju pada sesuatu yang berwarna hijau kecil di tengah taman. "Aaaahh Semanggi!!", Sakura langsung berdiri secepat mungkin dan berlari menuju tempat di mana banyak tumbuhan kecil tersebut berkumpul.

"Sakura-chaaaaann... baru juga dibilangin!", Naruto Cuma bisa senyum pasrah saja melihat kelakuan adiknya yang memang sangat ceria itu. Dia juga langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati adiknya.

"Naruto Naruto!! Lihat semangginya ada banyak!! Cantik sekali yah.", ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke salah satu semanggi berwarna hijau itu.

"Iya... manis sekali..", tanggap Naruto sambil tersenym ramah. 'Kayak Sakura-chan saja... mungil dan manis' pikirnya.

Sakura memetik beberapa bunga, akar kecil, dan semanggi. Lalu dia tiba tiba sibuk dan bersungut sungut sendiri. Naruto bingung akan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura yang lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura-chan?", tanya Naruto yang kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sakura.

"Ini..", Sakura masih tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari sesuatu yang sedang dibuatnya. "...susah sekali...", lanjutnya. Ternyata dia sedang membuat untaian kalung bunga.

"He?", Naruto menyahut bingung.

"Wai!! Selesai! Akhirnya jadi juga!!", Sakura mengangkat untaian bunga itu tinggi tinggi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Naruto, ini untukmu!", Sakura menyodorkan kalung bunga tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.", Naruto terdiam saking senangnya. Wajahnya memerah. Dia memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Tadi ada semanggi berdaun 4, jarang sekali ada bukan? Kebetulan tadi ada dua. Jadi aku menggabungkannya dalam untaian bunga ini. Supaya kita bisa selalu bersama, Naruto.", kata Sakura, sementara Naruto sudah makin tersenyum saja.

"Sakura-chan, terima ka...". Naruto belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dua orang dewasa telah datang mendekati mereka. Salah satunya adalah Minato, dan yang satunya adalah lelaki dewasa yang akrab dipanggil dengan nama Iruka. Tapi entah kenapa wajah Minato terlihat sangat murung dan kelam, beda dengan biasanya.

"Ah ayah, sedang apa?", tanya Sakura sambil mendongak ke arah ayahnya.

Minato tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, dia hanya menarik tangan Sakura dan menggendongnya menjauhi Naruto.

"Loh ayah, kenapa tiba tiba?!", Sakura sangat kaget dan memberontak melepaskan diri pegangan Minato. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika di saat yang sama Naruto pun ditarik oleh Iruka.

"Iruka-san! Ada apa tiba tiba??", Naruto juga mencoba memberontak dari genggaman Iruka. Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dan langsung meraih Sakura yang juga sudah melepaskan diri dari ayahnya. Mereka berdua bergandengan dengan erat dengan sekujur tubuh yang penuh getaran.

"Naruto... mulai saat ini kamu sudah bukan anakku lagi..", kata Minato lirih.

Saat itu juga jantung Naruto dan Sakura bagai tertusuk jarum. Mereka berdua tidak mampu berkata kata lagi. Iruka yang dari tadi melihat mereka berdua berusaha menyembunyikan sakit di hatinya.

Naruto memberanikan diri dan mulai berkata dengan bibirnya yang masih bergetar, "Apa maksudmu, ayah?" Naruto mengeraskan suaranya dan hampir berteriak, "Ayah bercanda kan!". Air mata yang hangat mulai turun ke pipinya.

"Naruto, ini keputusan kami semua bersama dengan penasehat kerajaan...", ekspresi wajah Minato semakin murung, tetapi seketika itu juga, wajahnya berubah total sambil tersenyum iblis, tidak, lebih tepat lagi jika dikatakan seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan mental. "Ayah sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi Naruto... jadi... kamu mau kan?? Kamu harus mau!! Harus!", Minato berteriak. Naruto semakin syok melihat kelakuan ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikenali.

Iruka hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan Minato. Sebenarnya sejak meninggalnya Kushina, Minato mengalami syok berat dan sangat terpukul. Hanya saja dia terlalu memendamnya sendiri dan bersikap seperti biasa sehingga orang lain termasuk keluarganya tidak mengetahuinya, kecuali orang orang terpecayanya, Kakashi dan Iruka. Hanya saja belakangan ini Minato sering mendapat tekanan dari pihak pihak kerajaan, membuatnya tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya yang sudah dicampur oleh gangguan mentalnya.

Minato kemudian menarik Sakura dengan paksa, sementara Iruka pun menarik Naruto.

"Tidaaak!! Aku ingin bersama dengan Naruto!!", Sakura menjerit dan kembali berusaha memberontak, tetapi cengkraman Minato membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN"

Kedua tangan anak kembar yang tadinya saling bergandengan dengan itu akhirnya terlepas. Masing Masing saling meraih tangan satu sama lain sambil meneriakan nama, hanya saja usaha mereka sia sia. Mereka berdua hanya bisa berteriak dalam kesedihan.

Kembar seharusnya tidak terpisahkan. Tapi sejak hari itulah, masa depan dan takdir mereka terbagi jadi dua.

--

--

'Sakura-chan'

'Ah'

'Tidak'

'Aku sudah tidak bisa memanggil _Sakura-chan_ lagi'

'sekarang aku memanggilmu'

'_Hime-sama'_

--

--

"Naruto, apakah segalanya sudah siap?"

"Ya, hime-sama."

7 tahun telah berlalu. Sakura adalah seorang putri sedangkan Naruto telah mennjadi pelayannya yang paling setia yang sudah lama mengabdinya.

Sejak insiden yang telah membuat mereka terpisah, Naruto tinggal bersama Iruka yang merupakan kepala pelayan istana. Sayang 3 tahun kemudian setelah hari itu, Iruka memutuskan untuk berhenti karena penyakit jantungnya yang semakin membuatnya harus beristirahat lebih lama. Dia meminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya dan Naruto pun menyanggupinya. Iruka mengajarkan Naruto dengan baik untuk menjadi servant yang sempurna. Sepergian Iruka, Naruto sudah sangat ahli dalam hal rumah tangga, tatakrama, sopan santun, dan membuat kue kesukaan adik kembarnya itu. Naruto yang ramah mudah bergaul dan berteman dengan para pelayan lainnya.

Keadaan berbalik dari Sakura. Tumbuh sebagai seorang putri di kerajaan ini merupakan hal yang sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari sebagaiman putri yang ada di buku cerita. Sakura merasa sangat tertekan di lingkungin orang orang kerajaan. Dia dikekang. Banyak yang mengincarnya, dan berusaha mencelakakannya. Banyak juga yang tidak mengacuhkannya. Sakura tumbuh tanpa memiliki teman sama sekali. Keadaan itu kadang membuat Sakura semakin mirip dengan ayahnya... sama sama mengalami gangguan mental. Jika saja tidak ada Naruto yang menghiburnya, mungkin Sakura sudah mengobrak abrik seluruh isi istana. Keadaan fisik dan lingkungan seperti itu membuat Sakura dipenuhi sifat keegoisan dan emosi yang labil.

Takdir yang terbagi membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi berubah total. Sakura adalah putri, Naruto adalah pelayan. Sejak Naruto diasuh Iruka, 'hime-sama' adalah panggilan darinya untuk Sakura.

Sedangkan keadaan Minato telah menjadi tambah parah. Tidak hanya mengalami gangguan mental, tetapi kondisi fisiknya pun ikut melemah. Sehingga saat ini Minato hanya dapat berbaring di tempat tidur saja sementara kerajaan diambil alih oleh orang istana lain yang memang mengincar kedudukan ini.

Malam hari kali ini dihiasi dengan warna bulan purnama yang pekat seperti merah darah. Di istana yang gelap, terlihatlah 2 bayangan berjalan tanpa suara menuju kamar Minato. Seorang putri dan pelayan. Naruto dan Sakura. Sesampainya, mereka berdua langsungn memasuki kamar dan mendekati tempat tidur di mana Minato tidur dengan kondisi yang masih buruk.

"Naruto malam ini... mari kita sudahi penderitaan ayah...", Sakura berkata dengan pelan dengan perasaan yang mati matian dipendamnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya hime-sama."

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau kecil lalu menorehkannya pada pergelangan tangan Minato sehingga sedikit luka telah terbuka dan darah mengalir kecil. Lalu Sakura memasukkan cairan dari botol kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke bagian dalam luka tersebut.

"Apakah ini benar sama sekali tidak akan meninggalkan bekas?"

"Tidak Hime-sama, semuanya sudah diatur. Tidak akan ada tanda tanda tentang racun ini."

--

--

Bel gereja dibunyikan. Warga istana dan rakyat dikagetkan oleh sebuah berita yang tiba tiba.

Raja mereka telah wafat.

Tentu saaj orang dalam istana sangat kaget akan berita itu. Hal ini terlalu tiba tiba. Sudah saatnya? Sepertinya terlalu cepat? Dibunuh? Tidak ada bekas dan bukti apapun tentang hal itu.

Sudah menjadi keputusan sejak lama. Begitu raja meninggal, maka Sakura-lah yang akan menggantikannya.

Di sebuah keraajaan, yang dipimpin oleh putri berumur 14 tahun.

--

--

_Even if everything of the world_

_Becomes your enemy_

_I'll protect you, so_

_You just stay here laugh smiling_

_--_

--

"Hime-sama, silahkan teh Earl Gray-nya."

Naruto yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam buttler nya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir bermotif mawar dan menaruhnya di depan meja kecil Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto", jawab Sakura yang sedang memainkan bunga mawar yang dipegannya.

Melihat kebiasaan Sakura yang seperti itu, Naruto langsung mengambil kesimpulan akan keadaan yang telah terjadi. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Hime-sama?", tanyanya.

Sakura awalnya terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Seperti biasa, kamu tajam sekali yah Naruto.". Naruto Cuma tersenyum biasa mendengarnya.

Sakura mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya. Lalu dia menggenggam bunga mawar tadi dengan kuat hingga kelopak kelopaknya hancur dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Orochimaru-sama, salah satu mentri tetap menekanku dan mengingikan kedudukanku seperi apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada ayah dulu.", Sakura berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto.."

"Ya?"

Sakura berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sakura, meraih tangannya, dan menciumnya.

"Baiklah Hime-sama.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

--

--

"Aneh sekali hal ini, kenapa Orochimaru-sama ditemukan dalam keadaan meninggal?", kata seorang duchess.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan hal itu Karin-sama, padahal kemarin dia terlihat biasa saja, tetapi pagi ini, mayatnya ditemukan di kebun mawar. Penyebab kematiannya adalah beberapa tusukan pedang.", jawab seorang pelayan laki laki.

"Pelakunya pasti berhubungan dengan dia", kata seorang wanita yang lain yang berada di sebelah Karin.

"Eh?", pelayan itu kebingungan.

"Yah, siapa lagi kan selain dia? Bukankah penyebab kematian Minato-sama juga pasti berhubungan dengan dia?", kata wanita yang lain lagi.

"Kalian benar, jangan jangan anak itu yang sudah membunuh mereka berdua.", kali ini Karin kembali berkomentar jelek terhadap seseorang yang sekarang sedang lewat di hadapannya sambil tertawa.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menelurusi koridor istana tanpa mempedulikan sedikitpun ejekan ejekan dari 3 petinggi istana. Sakura hanya berekspresi biasa, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Di tengah tengah, Sakura berkata dengan pelan.

"Naruto..."

"Aku mengerti, Hime-sama..."

--

--

Malam hari yang kembali diterangi oleh bulan purnama. Suasana sedikit mencekam seakan sang bulan meminta sesuatu. Saat itu Karin beserta 2 orang duchess lainnya berjalan di sekitar kebun istana sambil bersungut sungut kesal akan sesuatu.

"sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang mengirim surat ini? Memanggil kita di saat seperti ini.", ujar Karin yang sangat kesal, diikuti oleh anggukan dua orang yang lain.

Di belakang mereka, muncullah siluet suorang pemuda yang mendakit mereka. Ketiga wanita itu langsung menyadari hawa hawa tak enak yang muncul dan langsung menoleh ke arah siluet tersebut. Cahaya bulan akhirnya menerangi wajah pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau... sedang apa kau di sini?", tanya Karin yang kaget.

Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan mendekati mereka. Ketiga duchess itu kaget dan berusaha untuk lari, tetapi ketakutan yang amat sangat dan sorot mata pemuda itu membuat mereka tak kuasa bergerak.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

Mengayunkan pedangnya.

CRASSSSSSHH

Bahkan ketiga duchess yang terkenal akan kensombongannya itu pun belum diberi kesempatan untuk berteriak.

Sang putri yakni Sakura hanya duduk di samping jendela sambil melihat kejadian tersebut dari atas sambil meminum milk tea nya.

"Wah Kebun mawar putihku sekarang menjadi mawar merah"

--

--

Tok Tok

"Hime-sama?", kata seseorang yang berada di balik pintu.

"Ah Naruto, masuklah", jawab Sakura.

Naruto memasuki kamar Sakura. Sakura segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sakura mengambil sapu tangan dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Bekas darahnya masih ada, untung tidak ada yang lihat.", katanya seraya membersihkan noda darah yang tersisa di wajah Naruto.

"Wah benar. Sepertinya kali ini aku agak ceroboh.", Naruto tertawa kecil sambil memegang sapu tangan Sakura dan mengelap darah yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Untuk saat ini juga, terima kasih banyak Naruto.", Sakura tersenyum dengan gembira dan innocent. Aura aura angkuh yang biasanya ditampakan pada orang lain selain Naruto pun telah hilang entah kemana.

'_Walau semua orang menjadi musuhmu, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Karena itu tetaplah tersenyum_.' batin Naruto.

_--_

_--_

_You're the princess, I'm the servant_

_Destiny divided_

_Pitiful twins_

_To Protect you, for that_

_I shall even become an evil_

--

--

Naruto memasuki kamarnya, lalu mengganti pakaiannya yang masih terkena noda darah. Dia menatap ke arah meja, yang terdapat 2 laci. Dia membuka laci itu dan mengambil sesuatu.

Untaian bunga dengan 2 semanggi

'_Kau adalah putrid yang selalu kusayang, dan aku adalah pelayanmu. Aku rela menjadi iblis… untuk melindungimu'_

_--_

_--_

**The Daughter of Evil story – chapter 01- "A Servant of evil chapitre 01' – End**

--

For the next chapter:

A/N: - pada chapter 00, itu tuh Cuma background story. Maafkan saya sebesar besarnya kalo dirasa saya itu plin plan dan ga konsisten. BG story itu ga sepenuhnya sama dengan true story yang ini. Clue pertama itu sang putri berambut hijau yang akan muncul di chap berikut. Dalam true story yang saya buat ini… sebenarnya si putrid itu rambutnya kagak ijo. Jadi mohon maaf bagnet yah atas kecerobohan saya.

--

Omake:

Minato: nyambit author "Eh bocah sialan loe!! Kok gue jadi orang gila-sinting-sarap kayak geto sih?? Masa gue ketuluaran keautisannya Tobi?? Dasar pengarang mesum!!"

Pola: "yaaaahh tuntutan scenario doeh" garuk garu kepala. "Daaaaan loe sendiri itu emang mesum tau!!"

Minato: "APAAAAAAAAAAA... SIALAN MANEH TEH!! RASENGAN!!"

Pola: "SINI MAJU LOE!! JURUS SEME-PERKAOS-UKE!!"

Kushina: "Yah sudahlah, kita biarkan saja orang2 aneh ini. Saya mewakili author untuk mengemis review, critique and comment aja deh ... hehehehe"

--

Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian!

**taktaulah:** Iyo si sakura... saya juga ga tega nangis.. hinataa... huehehhehehehe nyengir setan. makasih yah XD

**blueholic**: thx ndit :D. w dah yakin pasti ada yang bilang 'najis' ke putrinya. tuh si sakura.

**Varanoia FujoshiSenggang**: sistaaaa... ajarin bikin angst dong. sayangnya ini kagak berpairing hiks. apalg yaoi. adanya jg sepihak ama terselubung doang pairingnya. makasih yah

**Moo-chan the Authoress**: Yup voacoloid. cantik sekali yah software itu XD. hwaduh... apa perlu saya kasih link yang asli? saya pikir pasti moo-sama akan lebih merinding :D. maksih banyak XD

**I-wanna-go-to-a-place**: apa mau saya kasih link nya? :D ato saya kasih setelah fic selesai? maaf banget seperti yang ditulis di a.n... putri nya ntar kagak berambut ijo loh yah... waaaaaii makasih banget sudah memperingatkan kecerobohan saya. saya sama sekali ga tersinggung kok. sekali lagi terima kasih.

**runaway-dobe:** mw saya kirim linknya? ato sesudah fic ini selesai? yup si sakura XD. terima kaih yah :D

**Y****uuichi93**: trima kasih banyaaakk. lagunya lah yang memang 100 thumbs up XD. yup si putri nya teh sakura. dan mengenai "lah... waktunya daharan snack" itu ntar akan ada ceritanya. dan putri rambut ijo yang sebenarnya kagak ijo itu adalah... haha XD

**M4yura**: iya pas saya nonton trilogy pertama juga mikir.. nih putri edan yah? ahaha .. tapi... hahah. trima kasih yaahh XD

**NejiDemon**: whooo dewasa dicampur remaja diblender terus diminum halah LOL XD. maksih banyak yaaaaaaaaaaaahh XD


End file.
